bmjfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls Night In
Girls Night In is the second episode of the first season of Being Mary Jane. It originally aired on January 14, 2014. Synopsis Mary Jane walks up to a door and knocks on it, being answered by Andre. She asks him if he wanted to talk and he tells her to come in. He tries to give her a kiss and holds her by her waist while doing so as she walks in, but she avoids it and walks inside. He closes the door and tells her that they can get away at his hotel room, mentioning they can watch films and order room service. Mary Jane says she knows what they did and asks him what he wants, adding that as she stands there she is reminded of how desperate she is to be sleeping with another woman's husband. When she asks what he wants, Andre says he wants her to marry him and tells her he loves her. Mary Jane says the two just "screwed in the gym" and that was not love. He asks why it is not and she just says it is not. Andre says he was going to tell her everything and mentions when he drove over her house intoxicated and says he got "juiced up" so he could tell her that the ring he bought for her was in the car, referring to it as he shows it to her. He then swears on his mother's grave that he was going to tell her everything and that he wanted to make sure she was cool with it. He continues to speak as Mary Jane gazes at the ring and his words become muffled as she sheds a single tear. He says that they were not put on Earth to suffer and tells her to say she'll have him if she wants him. Mary Jane confesses that all he does is make her cry and walks to the door, but stops when Andre reveals he is returning home and has to tell Avery something. She then leaves out the door and when turning on her radio after getting in her car, hears several broadcasts referring to men's infidelities and the extramarital affairs of husbands. After playing some music, she drives home and does a variety of activities, from brushing her teeth to eating and exercising. She then drives to her parents' home and is greeted by Paul Patterson, Sr., who is outside with Goldie. He asks her how she is doing and she says she is alright before asking if he wants to race, which he declines on the grounds that her car is a hybrid. When she asks if he and her mother are going for a drive, he admits that was what they had planned and she says her mother will come around. The two plan a father-daughter date, having not had one in a while before Niecy comes out. Mary Jane, having arrived to take her to an appointment with Dr. Hudson, tells her to get ready to leave so they can go, but Niecy claims that she texted her that Dante wanted to take her to the appointment so she had moved it. When Mary Jane is disappointed at having to waste her time coming to get her, she says goodbye to her father, who tells Niecy that she could have apologized for forgetting to tell her. Andre arrives home and Avery informs him of his upcoming activities, which includes reading for his daughter Sophia's class and their recent donation to a school. When he asks if the pair can talk, Avery asks him if he remembers Jill, the tax attorney from Avery's old firm that used to flirt with Andre. He remembers her and Avery mentions that she found out her husband was cheating on her. As Andre removes his coat, she reveals that Jill is staying with her cheating husband after having cheated on him with her trainer and understanding what it is like to cheat. The only condition to this new stage of their marriage is that the next time he cheats, Jill's husband will have to sign an alimony stating that she gets custody of the children and retains the house. Avery then passes a paper to him, an alimony of her own, which stipulates the same thing, except that she will retain 75% of his property, including the children. Andre walks up to her and says that there will never be a chance of her taking away his children. When he starts to walk away, Avery smirks and says that he does love her, referring to Mary Jane. On television, Mary Jane speaks with Ana Navarro, who argues that it is not illegal to be here without the proper documentation. Patrick approaches Niecy, who is watching Mary Jane on television, and tells her that Dante is not coming. She reassures him that he is, saying that Dante wants to hear the baby's heartbeat. When Patrick continues saying he is not, Niecy tells him to stop saying that. After this, Patrick says that he told her and her sister these boys will say anything to get in her pants and that parents should be teaching them to do the right thing. Of Dante, he says that he is trying to prove himself as not being a punk and being black and wants to have children because he thinks that's what blacks do. Despite his rant, all Niecy can say is Dante is coming. At work, Mary Jane gets a package and signs off Carlos, who she asks is from Mexico. He confirms that he is and is in college. When she asks if he is undocumented, he tells her that he likes it "here" and she tries to tell him about a possibility for those undocumented under 30, but he says he is 33, surprising her. She asks what moisturizer he uses and he says its his little secret. She opens the package, containing the ring Andre had shown her earlier and a note from him, telling her to promise him that she'll think about it. She closes her office door and smiles briefly when holding the ring, then puts it away. Mary Jane speaks with Nichelle, who tells her the mayor wants to be on her show but she is too controversial and he is running for reelection. Mary Jane claims that being on her show will get him reelected. Nichelle informs Mary Jane that she left it slip to Tamiko Roberts that they were having a girls party. Mary Jane claims that when she was fired, she was overjoyed that another black woman got her job. She then switches to saying she is now and claims that she misses Tamiko. Shortly after Kara comes, Nichelle excuses herself. Kara tells Mary Jane that her nanny enjoyed their legal segment, even taking credit for it and the Sheltons had survived. When Mary Jane is unresponsive, Kara explains that she understands that she does not want her to work with Mark, but that she does not have a choice and wants the whole thing to go away. Mary Jane says she understands why contracts are marked in red, representing the blood that is shed, but never thought it would be her own. Mary Jane reveals after being asked by Kara to elaborate that she went to Greg and after Kara questions that as well, she explains the action as being for "the best interest of our show." Kara says she is still producing their show, but Mary Jane is still disappointed in her. Kara says Mary Jane's reaction is expected since she never goes to reason and jumps to mad. Mary Jane says she is sick of Kara always jumping to "the angry black woman" and Kara says she didn't say that, but Mary Jane says she implies it constantly. Category:Season one episodes